Seattle Life
by Tenki Minamino
Summary: The four heroes off to start a normal life... IN SEATTLE! Hiei has a job and Yusuke starts a shop. We learn about Tenki. ANYONE WANT TO MARRY KURAMA OR HIEI NOW YOU HAVE YOUR CHANCE!!
1. Default Chapter

"Seattle Life" A story that crosses reality into the anime world…  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that decided to show up in this fic I don't own. No flower shops, none of the places that are mentioned… actually, all of them are real. Pike Place Market, the International District, and such are real, and sadly, I don't own them. Damn. Wish I did though. Actually, hold on, yes I do own something! I own the story line and all the quirky things that decide to happen. I don't know what will. Oh well, I give up. Let's get this story started.  
  
A/N: Before I do that, I want to tell you about how this story was thought of. I graduate in May, and I'm going to live near Seattle to go to college. So, on Saturday July 20, I went and explored. Then I thought of this! Seattle life for the cast of one of my most favorite shows!  
  
**  
  
Tenki: Hello! Konnichiwa! I have come to deliver my very first fic! Well, for Yu Yu Hakusho…  
  
Kurama: That's nice that you want to write about us, Tenki.  
  
Yusuke: Riiiight. What are you gonna have us do?  
  
Kuwabara: IT'S A PRETTY LADY!  
  
Kurama: Yes, she's an angel! ^_^  
  
Tenki: KURAMA, YOU GET TO BE THE STAR!! (glomps Kurama and the others run except for Hiei)  
  
Hiei: (snicker) Oh, Kurama, I see. You finally found a girlfriend…  
  
Tenki: REALLY?! ROLL THE FICCY!  
  
**  
  
(Scene: Kurama's apartment. He is reading romance manga.)  
  
Kurama: hmm…  
  
(Hiei walks in. A/N it's Frazier's apartment if you're curious)  
  
Hiei: Damn… Kurama, why did you decide to move to this city anyway?  
  
Kurama: (still reading) hmm… Maison Ikkoku is actually pretty good, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Damn! Not even YOU listen to me!  
  
Kurama: (yes, still reading) Yes, I do. I wanted to move here because I needed a change in scenery. Tokyo was getting a little dull, that's all. You can go home if you want.  
  
Hiei: Well, I don't know about that, Kurama. You did sell my house.  
  
Kurama: Oh. (Puts manga on the table and shrugs) I'm going to start a business down in Pike Place Market, Hiei. I have future here.  
  
Hiei: Ah… I guess that we can stay.  
  
Kurama: I was going to stay anyway. I believe that Yusuke and Kuwabara are actually going to move in too. They have to get out, and since they just graduated…  
  
Hiei: From WHAT? From Pre-mature school for those without anything in their heads? Kurama, I know that you like it here and that you even get along with them, but to bring them here to Seattle? Where they won't let me use them for target practice!! (Turns hysterical until Kurama throws him a manga)  
  
Kurama: Picked that up for you. (Starts to read again)  
  
Hiei: It's Dragon Quest? Where'd you get it?  
  
Kurama: (continues reading) Kinokunya Bookstore down in the International District. I like manga and thought you might want to get hooked, but I know you don't want Maison Ikkoku.  
  
Hiei: (opens the manga and reads while talking) I know that you like it here, and all, Kurama, but I didn't know that you were good at finding the perfect gift for someone who has nearly nothing that they really want or need.  
  
Kurama: (puts manga back down and enters the kitchen) Well, Hiei, you won't be going on so many cases. Yusuke just covered the land in all light and no more evil exists. So you have to get a decent hobby.  
  
Hiei: (reads with full attention into his manga when the door suddenly opens)  
  
(CRRREEEAAAKKK sound is heard and in comes Yusuke and Kuwabara)  
  
Yusuke: (freaks out) OH MY GAWD! HIEI'S READING!  
  
Kuwabara: Man, I knew he spent way too much time with Kurama, but this is new.  
  
Hiei: Shut up before I have to hurt you.  
  
Kurama: (sticks his head out of the kitchen smiling) Hello. Welcome to my home. You guys have rooms; you just have to find which one you want. Not the one that's mine though.  
  
Kuwabara: (goes scanning for rooms, but comes back with puzzled and really annoyed look on his face, as ugly as it is) Kurama, all the other rooms are filled with plants.  
  
Hiei: then you can't live here. Go get your own home.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I could say the same to you. In fact, I will! Get jobs or something! (Comes out wearing an apron with Japanese hiragana on it spelling out his human name "Suiichi Minamino") So leave! I have things to do now.  
  
Yusuke: Are you expecting someone to show up? Someone special to you?  
  
Kurama: NO! Just go! I'll see you tomorrow! (Manages to shove them out because Kuwabara can't compare and Hiei didn't really care. He just wanted the manga)  
  
(Outside the apartment door)  
  
Yusuke: Great. We have to find jobs. IN SEATTLE!  
  
Hiei: You're human, you have legs! You can go and get one. Me, on the other hand, I can't. I'm a demon. They'll ask all sorts of questions. (While reading the manga, he walks straight to the elevator, presses a button, and goes down without looking up)  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, well, he should get a job at Kinokunya since he loves manga so damn much.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know what I will do now… I don't even know this town. Hey, Urameshi, why don't we call home and beg them to take us back?  
  
Yusuke: My mom's probably having some damn party because of me leaving!  
  
(Back in the Urameshi house in Tokyo)  
  
Atsuko: (drinking) YUSUKE IS A BIG BOY NOW!!  
  
Keiko: (drunk) KUWABARA IS HOT!  
  
Atsuko: Keiko, dear, lay off. You're saying strange things you don't mean.  
  
Genkai: (spirit form) yeah, yeah, Atsuko. I could say the same to you.  
  
Atsuko: Genkai, honey… I love you too…  
  
Genkai: Now I KNOW why he was such a dimwit.  
  
(With Yusuke)  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, but what about us bunking together?  
  
Yusuke: Well, I don't know about you or the rest of this town, but I'm straight you knuckle head!  
  
Kuwabara: I love Yukina! I don't like men. Not that way, Urameshi.  
  
Yusuke: That's nice to know. (Sigh) I think I'll go and find a job now. (Leaves down the elevator, but it hasn't come back from when Hiei left, and so he ends up falling down the chimney like thing and ends up on top of the elevator that hasn't moved) OWCH!  
  
Kuwabara: (looks down the thing to see Yusuke in pain from the fall) Hmm, Urameshi, I'm going to take the stairs all right?  
  
Yusuke: All right… sure… I guess…  
  
(Kuwabara takes the stairs. Hiei is standing in the way of the door while reading his manga, so into it that he doesn't see all the people that want to use the elevator. Even his Drag Gun's Eye is into it! Yusuke is still on the top of the elevator)  
  
Hiei: Go! Yeah! That's awesome! (Swings his sword around pretending he's the main character, but slices up all the people around him without paying attention)  
  
Yusuke: (manages to open the door and fall into the elevator and see what Hiei has done) HIEI! …They're going to arrest you for that.  
  
Hiei: No they won't.  
  
(Police walk up to him)  
  
Police Man 1: Hey, you! Drop the book and walk away!  
  
Police Man 2: YEAH!  
  
Hiei: IT'S NOT A BOOK!!! (Charges up black energy and the whole building is filled with evil dark "stuff") I'll give a strand of hair to it; I believe that will suffice for you, inferior rodents… DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Yusuke: …you gave the dragon a strand of hair?  
  
Hiei: That would be enough payment for me to destroy those fools. (Gets back to reading after walking out of the building)  
  
Yusuke: being a demon in Seattle must be tough…. Being a human here looks to be tough too… (Sigh. Gets up and walks out of the building)  
  
(Back with Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Ah, let's see… (Arranges a bouquet of flowers to look just like the space needle) That's got to be the best job that I've done in a while.  
  
(Phone rings)  
  
Kurama: Hmm… hello?  
  
Voice on the line: Suiichi? How are you?  
  
Kurama: Mother! It's you!  
  
Kurama's Mom: Hey, Suiichi, how is it in America? Do you like it there?  
  
Kurama: It's great. I like it here, don't worry. Are you all right, Mother? You sound sick.  
  
Kurama's Mom: No, son, it's all right. Don't worry about me. I just wanted to check up on you, because I miss you. And your friends? Have you met any new ones yet?  
  
Kurama: Not yet. I'm starting up shop soon. This is a big city and I will make lots of new friends here in Seattle, remember? This place gets people from all over the world.  
  
Kurama's Mom: Your Father is off on a trip again, since there is much going down in the Middle East. You might see him. Well, I have to let you go, dear Suiichi. I hope that living there makes you happier than living here in Tokyo.  
  
Kurama: Like I said, I'm fine. I'll see you or talk to you some other time, all right?  
  
Kurama's Mom: Okay, Hun!  
  
(Kurama hangs up)  
  
Kurama: Oh well, I guess that is all right, since we do have an ocean right next to us. (Yawns loudly) Floral Needle, I'll take you when we open our shop tomorrow. (goes into his room and changes a/n you don't see anything, ladies. Sorry. Neither do you, guys. You pervs…)  
  
Kurama's clock: It's eleven thrity pm.  
  
Kurama: I knew it was late. (climbs into a giant waterbed and pulls up with a manga on his nightstand. Title: "Inu Yasha Vol. 9" All the other volumes are piled up on the floor near his closet.)  
  
(Kurama soon goes to sleep after reading an hour, but off somewhere at a 24 hour Starbucks)  
  
Yusuke: Crap. No home, no money… what to do? What to do? What to do?  
  
Guy: Hey, you. Wanna job?  
  
Yusuke: DO I? DO I? DO I?! HELL YES I WANT ONE!  
  
Guy: (throws hat and apron at Yusuke) here. You're hired.  
  
Yusuke: ALLL RIGHT!  
  
Guy: o.O People these days. Well, your first job is to clean the bathrooms!  
  
Yusuke: Suddenly this didn't become very fun. All right, then.  
  
Guy: Do a good job, now, newbie. (While Yusuke walks into the guys bathroom at the Starbucks, Hiei is sitting in front of the door to Kinokuniya bookstore in the International District)  
  
Hiei: OPEN!  
  
Chinese guy: It won't open. Ten tomorrow.  
  
Hiei: DAMN! (reads his Dragon Quest manga and forgets where he is)  
  
Chinese guy: It's late. Why you not go home?  
  
Hiei: …I have to get a job so I can get a home, that's why.  
  
Chinese guy: I see. You like manga?  
  
Hiei: This kind. (holds up the manga)  
  
Chinese guy: I read Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Hiei: AHHH! (runs off in the direction of the Seahawks stadium)  
  
Kuwabara: This job isn't so bad, I like it. Free sporting events for me! (is seen wearing a Seahawks shirt, Mariners hat, and a Huskies jacket)  
  
Hiei: (runs smack into Kuwabara) IT'S EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, it's Hiei.  
  
Hiei: (sees Kuwabara) IT'S WORSE! EVIL KUWABARA!  
  
Kuwabara: Hiei? What happened to you?  
  
Hiei: (huff huff huff, wheeze) that guy… (shiver)  
  
Kuwabara: It's all right. I have a job, and I'm going to get an apartment in the same building Kurama lives in. I'll let you stay with me until you get a job.  
  
Hiei: …all right… (turns back into himself… a/n strange) I will get a job tomorrow.  
  
Kuwabara: Cool! I'm a ticket master guy.  
  
Hiei: That's the only thing that they could get you to do and you COULD do it, right?  
  
Kuwabara: No way, I wanted to! Not only do I get paid, but chicks dig me. …and I get into all the sporting events in this town for free! (does his stupid laugh)  
  
(Back with Yusuke. He just finished the men's room, but he still has the women's to do)  
  
Yusuke: Ah… I've never been in a girl's bathroom before… (walks in and doesn't see many things that a guy does in his own) WOAH. This is different…  
  
(a/n: I don't think that Yusuke's been in a girl's bathroom before. I haven't been in a guy's so I don't know how to make Yusuke act other than shocked)  
  
Guy: Hey, newbie! CLEAN IT ALREADY!  
  
Yusuke: I'M CLEANING IT YOU MORON!  
  
Boss: Is there a problem?  
  
Guy: The newbie's acting all nutzo.  
  
Boss: NEWBIE!  
  
Yusuke: MY NAME'S YUSUKE YOU FREAK! STOP CALLING ME NEWBIE!!  
  
**  
  
Tenki: Yo, how was that? Maybe some new things to come if I get some reviews… ehh, yeah. (holds up Yu Yu Hakusho manga and Kurama plushie) I have some bed time reading to do… ^_^  
  
Kurama: …have a good dream. (smiles)  
  
Tenki: Of course! (glomps Kurama) You're coming with!  
  
Kurama: What a surprise!  
  
(scene closes off with Tenki reading and glomping the real Kurama while her plushie sits on her nightstand. Kurama's face is red… Outside the door, Yusuke and Hiei are listening in, but are quite disappointed.) 


	2. Episode 2

"Seattle Life"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tenki: Konnichiwa! ...or Ohaiyoo Gozaimasu if you're reading this in the morning! Welcome to the irristably cool fan fic about the four heroes of Yu Yu Hakusho to live in Seattle. Inspired by my own ambitions and expeditions, this fic is based on the weird thoughts of myself.  
  
Kurama: Hmm, and it says here in the script that you might enter, Tenki. (points at the script, but Tenki takes a chainsaw to the script)  
  
Yusuke: You think she's really against conformity?  
  
Kuwabara: I didn't think that the pretty lady could be so violent!  
  
Hiei: What's it matter to you, idiot?  
  
Kuwabara: Did you just call me an idiot AGAIN!?   
  
Kurama: Oh, not again. (sigh)  
  
Tenki: (throws manga at Hiei and he automatically takes it up and reads it)  
  
Hiei: (laughs. A/N: Really he's laughing) Ranma 1/2 is great!   
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke: (sweat drop)   
  
Tenki: Hey, someone do disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: Tenki owns nothing used in this fic, such as places, or us from the show. Or the seagulls from Finding Nemo... Tenki however, does own herself and all the funny things that happen in the story. And the theme song too.  
  
Tenki: Close enough! ROLL FICCY!  
  
**  
  
Announcer guy from YYH: In the last episode of Seattle Life, our heroes were getting used to the life in a new city and a new country by finding a place to live and getting a job. With Kurama's plan already in motion, what will the others do to keep up with the changes in their new place?   
  
**  
  
Theme song for Seattle Life plays:   
  
Yusuke: (sings) A new place takes me  
  
Far past the realms I knew  
  
Giving me opportunity  
  
To do what I wish to do.  
  
Kurama: (sings) Letting my talents soar  
  
Will not be as hard  
  
As it was back at home  
  
Trying it all in my back yard...  
  
Kuwabara: (sings) OH!!! I've never felt  
  
This way before in a place  
  
That takes me like I'm a human  
  
Instead part of an ugly race!!!  
  
Hiei: (sings) How I came here  
  
Makes no sense to me  
  
All I know is that Kuwabara  
  
Doesn't need opportunity  
  
Hiei and Yusuke: (sings) to do  
  
What he does best!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: (speaks) EXCUSE ME URAMESHI!  
  
Kurama: (sings) IN SEATTLE!  
  
Kuwabara: (sings) In Seattle!  
  
Hiei: (sings) In Seattle!  
  
Yusuke: (sings) All is well!  
  
All: (laugh)  
  
**  
  
(scene opens at Kurama's apartment, where he is sleeping and the clock reads 6:59)  
  
Kurama: (talks in sleep) I didn't know that they had chocolate roses...  
  
Clock: (alarm sounds)  
  
Kurama: (wakes up. Is wearing fluffy looking nightgown and funny hat with a pom-pom at the end of it A/N like Link's hat from Zelda, but not green) AH! (yawns) Well, well, we have the start of a whole new morning!  
  
(scene goes to Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: (is grunting about cleaning bathrooms) I didn't think Starbucks had more than ONE bathroom for each gender! (yawns) I'm exhausted. Just because it's a 24 hour place doesn't mean that we have to work 24 hours does it?  
  
Guy: Hey, NEWBIE! I got news from the BOSS!  
  
Yusuke: I wonder what the others are doing? (imagines Kuwabara sitting on a bridge homeless, begging for people to help him feed himself and his cat) Yup, that's Kuwabara.  
  
Guy: Are you coming or not, NEWBIE?  
  
Yusuke: (face turns red as he walks out of the bathroom he was cleaning) Yes, oh GUY who works at counter?  
  
Guy: Just call me Guy. My name is Guy Fokker.   
  
Yusuke: Guy Fokker? That's your name? (laughs uncontrollably for almost an hour at Guy's full name)   
  
(scene goes to Kuwabara and Hiei)  
  
Landlord: Okay, so you're saying that you need a two person apartment here in Frazer's apartment building?  
  
Kuwabara: Yes.  
  
Landlord: Is this little guy your son? (points at Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Hn. (scorns at the Landlord, and pulls out sword)  
  
Landlord: Oh, so you're... I understand. You need only one room, right?  
  
Kuwabara: Actually, we do need to rooms. This is the brother of my love who should be coming any time.  
  
Landlord: So three people, two rooms... are you sure that you're not only going to need one?   
  
Hiei: I'm not in love with this TWIT! (charges up DODF A/N: Dragon of the Darkness Flame)  
  
Kuwabara: Are you hinting that we all sleep together? HOW DARE YOU INSULT YUKINA IN THAT WAY! (gets out Spirit Sword)   
  
Landlord: All right! Room 23457853579989986431135788764321455678 is just perfect for all three of you! Straight as can be, I swear! (gets out key to that room and Hiei takes it, letting his DODF die out for now)  
  
(Both Kuwabara and Hiei go up in the elevator)  
  
Hiei: I hate people like that.  
  
Kuwabara: I just hope that I can afford to bring Yukina over.  
  
Hiei: YOU WON'T! I won't have her over here in this place, when she is happy in the Ice World.  
  
Kuwabara: How in the hell did we decide to get an apartment together anyway?   
  
Hiei: I'm leaving after 9:30, because I'm going to the Kinokuniya bookstore to get a job.   
  
(elevator stops, and is on the top floor. Their apartment is right across the hall from Kurama's, who is in the middle of fixing some cereal for himself)  
  
Kurama: (pours bowl of Cocoa Puffs) Hmm... (gets milk and pours it in, then starts to eat) I really need to stop eating chocolate today. I have already eaten all the cookies I made after mother called last night...  
  
(back at Kuwabara and Hiei's new apartment)  
  
Kuwabara: Here it is... (unlocks door and walks in)  
  
Hiei: Hn. Pathetic. I guess it's all right for people like you. (glares at Kuwabara for no apparent reason) My room is the one with the view.   
  
Kuwabara: And why is that?  
  
Hiei: So when I have free time, I don't have to stare at your ugly stupid face. (smiles cheerily and walks into his room, gets out all 20 new manga books he found at random places and arranges them nicely on the floor since there is no furniture)  
  
Kuwabara: Don't you have any furniture or anything, shrimp?  
  
Hiei: Excuse me?   
  
Kuwabara: How are you expecting Yukina to live here without furniture?   
  
Hiei: She's not moving here, KuwaBAKA!   
  
Kuwabara: GRR... Shizuru would kick your ass if you were to say that around her. That's her last name too.  
  
Hiei: No, your sister is kinda hot, actually.   
  
Kuwabara: No way... You like Shizuru?  
  
Hiei: ...and you like Yukina. So it's a fair trade.  
  
Kuwabara: FAIR TRADE MY ASS!! I won't have you getting with Shizuru if it takes it out of me. You're a jerk, a shrimp, and have no respect for anyone!!  
  
Hiei: OH REALLY? When was the last time you told your mother thank you?  
  
Kuwabara: ...umm, my mom's dead I think.  
  
Hiei: You think? Okay, when was the last time you told your father thank you?  
  
Kuwabara: My dad ran out on us. Shizuru took care of me herself for the longest time. She was a crappy cook.  
  
Hiei: She can too cook! Hmm, she makes the best macaroni and cheese.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, but that's all she could make, except beans and franks.  
  
Hiei: BEANS AND FRANKS?! ...and MACARONI AND CHEESE! Those are my two favorite foods in the world! (starts daydreaming about Shizuru cooking for him and then they have the most romantic dinner ever...)  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I guess that if you let me marry Yukina, I'll let you marry Shizuru, if that's all right with her.  
  
Hiei: We won't eat for a whole month to pay for them to come across on the plane! Yes, it's perfect!  
  
(Yusuke currently is working at the counter at Starbucks, looking like he hasn't slept in weeks)  
  
Guy: All right, Newbie, what is your name?  
  
Yusuke: It's really Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
Guy: Hmm, that's a nice name. I like it. Wanna trade?  
  
Yusuke: Trade? For your name? How many people actually have the name Guy Fokker?  
  
Guy: Well, my dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad, his dad...  
  
Yusuke: So what number are you?  
  
Guy: Oh, you mean name wise? Actually, I'm 30. Guy Fokker the XXX.   
  
Yusuke: Is there anything about that name?  
  
Guy: No one was ever born with that name. We were always adopted, because no one was ever able to have kids.  
  
Yusuke: That's horrible.  
  
Guy: Nah. I really didn't like the family I came from... full of women lovers and all...  
  
Yusuke: SO THAT NAME IS TRUE?!  
  
Guy: And I wanted you to be my wife...  
  
Yusuke: Ohh, wow. I have a GIRL FRIEND! ...a real GIRL friend who's gonna be my WIFE!  
  
Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Boss: What's wrong, Guy?  
  
Guy: The Newbie Yusuke has... a... GIRL FRIEND! Who he's going to... MARRY!! (starts to cry loudly in squeaky tone)  
  
Boss: Oh, that tears it, Yusuke Urameshi! This is an all Guy Fokker Starbucks! No woman lovers here, no way! YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
(at that time, Kurama walks in the Starbucks to see Yusuke walking and throwing his apron back at the Guy Fokkers)  
  
Kurama: Yusuke! Are you all right?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, I'm all right. Can I perhaps get a job from you?  
  
Kurama: You have to wait! I haven't even set up shop yet!  
  
Boss: Ohh, son, ask him! (sounds seductive, or rather, trying to be)  
  
Guy: Hello, friend of Yusuke-girl lover, umm, would you like a boyfriend?  
  
Kurama: No, love is not in my interest right at this point... I was wondering if you have any chocolate covered coffee beans?   
  
Guy: Yes, we do. (gets a bag of CCCB) Let's see... is there anything else?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama! He's hitting on you!  
  
Kurama: no. That's all.  
  
Guy: Are you sure? (tries to wiggle man boobs)  
  
Kurama: In fact, I'm just going to have to leave... right now! (both Kurama and Yusuke run out of the shop quickly)  
  
Yusuke: That was the scariest thing I had ever been through!  
  
Kurama: There are people like that all over up here. I read it in the newspaper about their constitution being changed to allow that kind of person to really be lawful...  
  
(Both shiver)  
  
Yusuke: So you're going to the Pike Place Market to set up shop today?  
  
Kurama: Yeah. Today I'll be getting all the flowers shipped in before 8:00, so I'd better be on my way.   
  
Yusuke: I'm going to see if I can get a job somewhere in there today. That stupid Starbucks... I wish I never started working there, Kurama. Thanks for going in and helping me escape those... people.  
  
Kurama: Well, Yusuke, I'll just have to say that you didn't know the world up here for what it is yet.   
  
(Both stop to see a giant market full of flowers and people everywhere)  
  
Kurama: This is it. I always wanted to run a flower shop in a place like this.  
  
Yusuke: Well, I guess that's because you like to run flower shops.  
  
(Both go inside and find Kurama's little shop area is marked off for him. On the right side of his shop, is a chocolate store. To the left is a dragon and mystical workings shop. Across from it is an empty space, which gives Yusuke an idea.)  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Kurama, where did you get the deed for that little place? I think I want to start a shop of my own.  
  
Kurama: There's a whole ton of paperwork, and you have to have proof you can do whatever it is that you want to do. That's all I remember. There's a committee that deals with the thing... (goes inside his shop and starts arranging things)  
  
Yusuke: I'm off to find that group!! (runs off)   
  
Kurama: There's nothing I can do about that.  
  
Girl next door: Ohh, well that's enough!  
  
Man next door: I can't stand this place!!  
  
Girl next door: You don't need to talk like that.   
  
Man next door: Tenki! Just because you pay my check doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!  
  
Tenki: Well, I'm sorry that you don't have a thick skin! Please, just go! YOU'RE FIRED!   
  
Man: (leaving the shop full of chocolate things) WHATEVER! YOU THINK ANYONE WANTS TO BY THAT DAMN FOOD OF YOURS YOU'RE MISTAKEN! (leaves the market angrily)  
  
Tenki: (sigh) Well, there goes the neighborhood. He is right though. No one likes Chocolate Covered Rice Balls... except me... (opens a CCRB, and starts to eat it) Gotta think of what I'm going to do... Chocolate is brain food...   
  
Kurama: (looks over to see a depressed Tenki in her shop full of chocolate goodies, in which he was hungry for, so he walks over to the other shop) ...are you open yet?  
  
Tenki: ...umm... (sees Kurama and smiles, trying to hide she's all mad at the guy who left earlier) If you're interested in buying anything, sure.  
  
Kurama: I overheard in a conversation in another shop about your chocolate covered rice balls, and that they're homemade...   
  
Tenki: Yeah, they are... (takes another bite of hers) Why do you ask?  
  
Kurama: Because... umm... I was wondering how much they are?   
  
Tenki: (gets a CCRB and puts it on her counter) I won't charge you. I'm probably going to fall over in debt anyway.  
  
Kurama: I have to pay you what they're worth, since you had to use your own materials to make them...  
  
Tenki: I don't care if you have to... I'll give you one, if it will get you to your own shop. I know that you work next door... You're the flower boy.  
  
Kurama: No, my name is Kurama.   
  
Tenki: Flower boy suits you more than Kurama, I think.  
  
Kurama: (puts a $5 on the counter where the rice ball was) Take it. I don't want to feel like I'm stealing my breakfast.   
  
Tenki: They used to be popular in Japan. I wanted to open a real Japanese restaurant, but it didn't work out that way. No one even buys my Pocky, which is the food of the Otaku, since I just happen to be...  
  
Kurama: You sell Pocky to support the ways of the Otaku, Tenki?  
  
Tenki: How do you know my name?  
  
Kurama: (points at a sign above the door.) This place is called "Tenki's Chocolate Goodies". You seem to be the only one that works here, since that man just left, right?   
  
Tenki: You found me out.   
  
Kurama: I know someone who is going to get a job at Kinokuniya, and he'll advertise for you. I'll have him do that, if you want.  
  
Tenki: No. Thank you, Kurama. It was nice meeting you, but I have to open up my shop now, and besides, those flower guys over there look kinda angry... you left them hanging. (smiles and points at annoyed Flower Guys)  
  
Flower Guy 1: Hey, are you Kurama?   
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Flower Guy 2: Well, we have your order! Come unlock the place for us!!  
  
Kurama: (nods) I should. I'm on my way. (waves good-bye to Tenki, and walks to unlock the small place for the Flower Guys) Hey, don't loose yourself in all the impatience you seem to flourish in.  
  
Flower Guy 2: Don't use big words with me to make you sound so damn smart, Pansy Man!  
  
Tenki: Oh, no... not him again... (gets katana from behind her counter and walks over to the flower shop) All right, who called the gentleman a Pansy? (points katana at Flower Guy 2) I don't tolerate that kind of behavior!  
  
Flower Guy 1: Okay... geez... I heard about you, Tenki! You're that girl from Japan that was gonna make it big, but didn't get to.  
  
Tenki: Well, someone did their homework. How highly unexpected!   
  
Kurama: ^_^v Ah would you carry your business somewhere else?   
  
Flower Guy 2: FINE! (both leave)  
  
Tenki: I'm sorry about that... (starts to leave when Kurama pulls out a rose from a bouquet)  
  
Kurama: Tenki, you're brighter than anyone I know. Take this. (offers her the rose)  
  
Tenki: Here. (puts a $5 on the counter) I don't wanna steal it. (takes the rose gently from his hand and nods softly) It's beautiful. (turns slowly and leaves without another word said)  
  
(scene change to Kuwabara and Hiei)  
  
Hiei: I'm going to Kinokuniya. See ya. (leaves happily)  
  
Kuwabara: Well, I'm going to see about the beach! (gets in swim trunks and has towel around his neck) HA!!!  
  
(following Hiei)  
  
Hiei: (singing) I love manga, I love manga, it's the best thing in the world! (taps heels in the air while walking) I love manga, I love manga, I wouldn't trade it for a hot looking girl! (skips A/N: how freaky can it get?)  
  
All the Hiei fans from some random place: DAMN!  
  
Hiei: (still singing) I love manga, I love manga, it's my newest obsession! (twirls around) I love manga, I love manga, it's my greatest and most valued possession! (does hand stand and skips while walking on hands)  
  
Tenki: That's really freaky...  
  
Fan girls: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SCENE!  
  
Tenki: I know! (leaves scene)  
  
Fan girls: Oh well. (teleports to Kinokuniya, where they hide behind all the manga racks to spy on the approaching bishonen)  
  
Hiei: (singing) I love manga, I love manga, give me a new volume of (says really fast) Dragon Quest, Rurouni Kenshin, Sailor Moon, Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, Yu-Gi-Oh! (stops suddenly and looks up to see a big banner reading "MANGA SALE!") (speaks) HOLY PILE OF KUWABARA CRAP! (goes in to see all the manga on the walls) Heavenly angels have taken me to my dream world...  
  
(with Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: Ah, yes, the beach. A fine place to meet... (looks at ground) Hey what's this?  
  
Seagull 1: Mine! Mine!  
  
Kuwabara: I didn't know that seagulls could talk.  
  
Seagull 2: Mine, mine!!   
  
Kuwabara: I guess cause I'm cool that I can listen to them! (looks at ground to see a little white marble like thing)  
  
Voice: You have picked me up!!! I WILL CURSE YOU!!   
  
Kuwabara: What I do?  
  
Voice: FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL BE A SEAGULL!!  
  
Kuwabara: That's cheap shit, man. (magic dust covers him and he turns into a seagull o.O) Mine!  
  
Voice: FOREVER YOU SHALL BE DOOMED UNTIL YOUR TRUE LOVE KISSES YOU BY HER OWN WILL!!  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: MIIIIINE!!  
  
Voice: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
**  
  
YYH Announcer Guy: With this new transformation, how will the others deal with life in Seattle? Can Kuwabara find his true love for him to change? What role does the mysterious Tenki play in all of this? Find out next episode of "Seattle Life"!!  
  
Kurama: Hello, this is Kurama. I have come to tell you that in the next episode, we learn more about Hiei's obessession with manga, and discover plenty about Kuwabara. With my new shop next door to Tenki's chocolate shop, I believe we will have another great episode coming your way on the next "Seattle Life"  
  
**  
  
Ending theme song plays:  
  
Tenki: I only wanted a decent life  
  
But instead a little change came my way  
  
In a town called Seattle!  
  
Kurama: I only wanted a little change  
  
But instead a little flowers came my way  
  
In a town called Seattle!  
  
Both: Seattle is the place to be!  
  
Seattle is the place for me!  
  
For shopping days,  
  
For anyone astray,  
  
For anything anytime right down town...  
  
SEATTLE!  
  
**  
  
Me: Whew, whattya think of that? I just got finished with my Red Headed Bishonen game show ficcy up to chapter three, and it's really late. Kurama, I'll see you later!  
  
Kurama: Why?   
  
Me: I LOVE YOU! (glomp)  
  
Kurama: I know, I know... just don't be like Miss Tenki...  
  
Me: I am Tenki!   
  
Kurama: Oh, but your name says...  
  
Me: What's my pen name, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Tenki Minamino...   
  
Me: HEY FANGIRLS!!! WANT TO BE IN LOVE WITH KURAMA? THEN READ AHEAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!! I PROMISE EVERYONE THAT KEEPS UP WITH THE STORY WILL GET A REAL LIFE KURAMA, WITH NO PROBLEMS!! 


	3. Episode Three

"Seattle Life"  
Episode Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seattle, Kinokuniya Bookstore, Yu Yu Hakusho, Finding Nemo, Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, Courage the Cowardly Dog (blame my brother for Cartoon Network's crappier beatings, all right!) Bugs Bunny, Tenchi Muyo, a lottery of any kind, Dragon Gurl (my little sister), Yami Yoshi (my little brother), Star Wars, Terminator 3, Signs, Pokemon or Pike Place Market. I do own Tenki, the chocolate covered rice balls, the name of the store, the name of Yusuke's store (soon to be) and the book of manga talked about in the beginning. Thank you.  
  
** Tenki: Hey, ya peeps! I've returned with another chapter of Seattle Life.  
  
Kurama: It's not all that bad living in that city.  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: Mine! Mine!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, he's looking at a picture of Yukina.  
  
Tenki: I appriciate the reveiws, my fans and readers or audience. live studio audience? How's that? Anyone want to join that? Review!  
  
Hiei: We're not on a stage, are we?  
  
Kurama: (holding scull like a poet) All the world's a stage, Hiei! You have to live like your acting or you'll fall into the pits of despair!!  
  
Tenki: (watches intently) FREE DRAMA! WOW! Hey. was the disclaimer done, you guys?  
  
Hiei: Shizuru painted it on a sign. (points at disclaimer) See? Those who are reading can see it.  
  
Tenki: Well, let's get started shall we? ROLL FICCY!!  
  
** Seattle life theme song plays ** YYH annoucer: Kuwabara now under a curse and Kurama meeting a new friend, what shall become of them? Yusuke is jobless and Hiei is now in Kinokuniya. Now with the insanity that Tenki has put me through.  
  
Tenki: HEY IT'S NOT INSANITY! DO IT!  
  
YYH annoucer: Right. (sigh) find out on today's episode!  
  
(Episode thing from YYH shows up. In glittery transformation like thingy it does, out comes the words: "Money for Living". Screen goes to the first scene)  
  
Kurama: (sitting in his shop) All right, let's see. roses, daisies, tulips, lavender, hmm. (he's taking inventory)  
  
Tenki: AHA! (boils rice in a huge pot) I FOUND IT!!!  
  
Kurama: (looks up to see Tenki in her shop rummaging through ingridents to make some chocolate goodies) I'm glad she's in a better mood today.  
  
Yusuke: (runs in Kurama's shop) Hey, Kurama! I'm starting a shop!! I got permission to have it right there! (points at empty place right in front of Kurama's shop mentioned last chapter) I'll finally be able to get a place to live!!  
  
Kurama: What will you sell?  
  
Yusuke: Well. (points to a coming curtain that's going to show a flashback)  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Leader Guy of Group: Yes, you're Yusuke Urameshi, right? And you want to start a "Beatings for Hire Shop"?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah.  
  
Swabbie Guy of Group 1: Well, we here are against violence.  
  
Yusuke: Tough shit, people. It's good money.  
  
Leader Guy: Is your name Guy Fokker?  
  
Yusuke: NO!  
  
Swabbie Guy of Group 2: YOU SMELL LIKE HIM!  
  
Yusuke: damn! I love Keiko! (pulls out picture of Keiko from random place) SEE?  
  
Leader Guy: oh all right. (pouts silently thinking about wiggling man boobs) Well, all right. We need proof you can do it.  
  
Yusuke: All right. Hire me to beat someone up.  
  
Leader Guy: I'll give you $2000 to beat up Bakken!  
  
Swabbie Guy of group 2/Bakken: AHHHH!  
  
Yusuke: cool! AGAIN! (beats him up and gets $2000)  
  
Leader Guy: All right! Die BAKKEN!  
  
Bakken: SHUT UP SUZUKA!  
  
Yusuke: GENKAI KICKED YOUR ASS!  
  
Suzuka: Yes. And to take revenge, I will use you as bait!  
  
Yusuke: she's dead, fruit cake.  
  
Bakken: He told you!!  
  
Kurama: This flashback is pointless.  
  
Yusuke: Go back to your time, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Okay, fine speed up to the end!  
  
(Time passes a lot faster as you see in fast forward Kurama leave, Yusuke shout and beat up Suzuka and Bakken again while taking the keys and papers to the place he's going to go, then it goes back to play mode)  
  
Yusuke: All right! I HAVE A JOB!  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Kurama: That was a little long.  
  
Yusuke: Sorry, but that's what I've got.  
  
Tenki: (walks over) Hey, guys. (smiles) Want lunch? I'll give you a discount. ^_~!!  
  
Yusuke: Hey, it's a pretty girl. why don't we wait until after we get in touch with everyone before we make plans?  
  
Tenki: Okay!! How many people do you want to bring?  
  
Kurama: There will be four of us, Tenki.  
  
Yusuke: did you find yourself a girlfriend, Kurama?  
  
Tenki: (blush) no. we aren't going to have a relationship. we just met recently, umm.  
  
Yusuke: My name's Yusuke.  
  
Tenki: I'll go over and sit in my shop now. (slowly goes back over with depressed look on her face)  
  
(Meanwhile, Hiei was.)  
  
Hiei: Oh my god. heaven.  
  
Fan Girls: (hidden behind manga racks) Hee hee hee. now we know how to trap him. MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Customer 1: What was that?  
  
Hiei: Hn. You're hearing noises, pathetic swine. (walks up to the counter) Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Hiei desu. (A/N: in english it's Hello, my name is Hiei.)  
  
Clerk: (Japanese accent) I speak english, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Oh. I am looking for a carrier involving manga. and.  
  
Clerk: You wanna work here? Knowing Japanese is a good quality here. Do you know Chinese?  
  
Hiei: .nihow. washur Hiei. (english: Hello. I am Hiei)  
  
Clerk: (estatic) Cool! You're hired! (gives him uniform) You will work from 10 am till closing, does that bother you?  
  
Hiei: No, not at all.  
  
Clerk: all days but Sunday. We're open Sunday, but you'll get it off, okay?  
  
Hiei: That's fine with me, I have no problems with it. I want to work with exclusively manga though.  
  
Clerk: Fine, your nickname will be Manga-kun!  
  
Hiei: (gets starry eyed and happy) my nickname will be the grace of god.  
  
Clerk: Uhh, okay.  
  
(with Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: Miiiiine!!  
  
Voice: shut the hell up, Seagull! Go find you're true love and break the curse!  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: Mine! Mine! (opens wings and starts to fly up to his apartment window) MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Voice: stupid creatures.  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!  
  
(back to Tenki)  
  
Tenki: (sigh again, singing Rurouni Kenshin end theme song) "Hi tao ni de wa." (stirs rice in pot)  
  
Customer 2: (walks in) Hello.  
  
Tenki: Oh! Hey. is that you. Jin?  
  
Jin: Yeah, that's me all right, Miss Tenki. (smiles) What 're you up to now that you left Japan and all.  
  
Tenki: I wanted to start a real resturant, but all I got was this. Jin, I feel kinda helpless since Mr. Potato didn't help me like he said he would.  
  
Jin: Then the liar wants a beatin' from ol' me, does he? I'll give him a good spin with my Tornado fist, that I will! You 'erd from Touya lately?  
  
Tenki: Nah. Other than you, Jin, none of the shinobi ever keep in touch. I heard from Chu though. He's making it big as a rock star in Europe!  
  
Jin: Sounds like somethin' he'd do. I missed ya. Where you been staying?  
  
Tenki: I can't tell you.  
  
Kurama: (is in his shop but can hear everything. unintentionally of course. We know that Kurama wouldn't listen in like that)  
  
Jin: Don't tell me that they kicked you out since Potato did that to you.  
  
Tenki: I don't want to have anyone overhear about my troubles here in the city. I just wanna go home to Japan where I was all right and I could've made a lot of money making manga.  
  
Jin: You made manga?  
  
Tenki: It's my real and true passion. See? (holds up a book of manga A/N: this is really MY manga, and I've really made it and everything! Just all I have to do is publish it!) I call it "Shi no Ai". "Death's Love"! It's based on the man that I wish that I could really have. ...Smart, handsome, witty, and gentle. what do you think?  
  
Jin: It's really a wonder how we got together in the first place, Tenki. I can't remember how we met. the Shinobi group really took a liking to you and your cooking. (starts to fiddle with a lock of her hair) Tenki. let me take care of ya, I can do it.  
  
Tenki: No, Jin. I won't go back to that life that I led when living with you Shinobi! You're like my brother. I'd rather stay living in this pathetic shop like this instead of making you.  
  
Jin: I want to take care of ya. Tenki.  
  
Tenki: NO! (shoos him out of the shop) Shoo go on, get out! I don't need you here and trying to take me into the life I left Japan to forget! (walks back in, but looks up at a picture on the wall. There is a picture of Tenki, Jin, Touya, Chu, and a mysterious younger boy together) I miss my family.  
  
Yusuke: (stands in his shop) Hey, Tenki! What was Jin doing in your shop? Do you know him?  
  
Tenki: Why do you wanna know Yusuke? Do you want a job?  
  
Yusuke: Oh?  
  
Tenki: All right, I'll give you $10 to beat up Jin.  
  
Yusuke: that's it?  
  
Tenki: Be that way. (starts to sing Shaman King's opening theme song but is interrupted by a call on the phone)  
  
Phone: RING RING DAMMIT RING!  
  
Tenki: (picks it up) Hello?  
  
Voice on the line: Tenki, I was wondering if you still make those wonderful chocolate covered rice balls?  
  
Tenki: Still homemade, and yes I do. How can I help you?  
  
Voice on the line: I wanna order 10 rice balls.  
  
Tenki: When will you pick them up?  
  
Voice on the line: Today at 3:30, is that all right?  
  
Tenki: Yeah, but I need your name.  
  
Voice on the line: I'm with Kinokuniya Bookstore!  
  
Tenki: .is that. HIEI?  
  
Fangirls: (randomly appear in store) We wanna hear his voice!!  
  
Tenki: Fine, Hiei. Pick them up. That will be $30, I hope you know!!  
  
Hiei: Okay.  
  
Tenki: (hangs up. The dissapointed fangirls leave)  
  
Yusuke: Wonder what Kuwabara's doing?  
  
(and still yet, with Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: MINE! MINE! (is still trying to get in the window) MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! (thinks) I'm gonna be fired!  
  
(with Kuwabara's boss)  
  
Kuwabara's boss: (very angry) Where is that stupid %^&*(^$#@#$%^*&^%$##$%^&**&^$##$%^&#$%^&&%@#$%^&^?!?!?!?!?!?! He's FIRED!!  
  
(back with Kurama)  
  
TV in shop down the hall: (commercial) Play the lottery and win! (end commercial)  
  
Kurama: Lottery?  
  
Customer 3: (walks in Kurama's shop) Oh my god!! It's really you!!  
  
Kurama: Good morning, Miss. How can I help you?  
  
Customer 3: You're. Suiichi! Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Yes. Can I help you?  
  
Customer 3: Does it cost to get an autograph from you?  
  
Kurama: Autograph? I don't get it, but. (pulls out a napkin and signs it) I hope that this will do for you.  
  
Customer 3: (totally exatic) I GOT HIS AUTOGRAPH!!!!! (runs out happily)  
  
Tenki: (sees random customer fly by) I know he's HOT, but. at least I stay true to my work.  
  
Kurama: I admire you for that. (says through an open window neither of them knew was there) I really do. You're a worker and I can appriciate it.  
  
Tenki: Thank you, Kurama. You know that rose? It's up there on my "special stuff" shelf.  
  
Kurama: (looks up) Pictures, books, and a small vase with that flower. What makes it so special to you?  
  
Tenki: (blush) You're almost my only friend after Potato left. Potato was the guy I fired. He tried to do some stuff that I really didn't appriciate at all. My family didn't like what I really wanted to do with my life, so I had to live with another family. My Shinobi siblings.  
  
Kurama: The Shinobi?  
  
Tenki: Yeah. Chu hung out a lot with us, and even Shishiwakumaru at some times. You might not believe it, but it's true. We were a family, I the only girl. I miss them.  
  
Kurama: You have a right. do you have the time?  
  
Tenki: It's lunch time. about noon.  
  
(with Hiei)  
  
Hiei: (walking up to shelf) All right, here are the Dragon Quest volumes.  
  
Customer 4: Hey, thanks.  
  
Hiei: (turns to go to another person who needs help) No prob. Those are in Japanese because they were never translated.  
  
Customer 4: Cool. Domo Arigatou!  
  
Hiei: Iie.  
  
Customer 5: Hey, Manga-kun, could you tell me where the How to Draw Manga series is?  
  
Hiei: Sure. They're over in this direction. (walks in that direction that he points A/N ever wonder if he could do this? I think not, really)  
  
Customer 5: You're the most helpful person ever!  
  
Hiei: Nah, just making sure that everyone that enjoys manga as much as I do get the respect and treatment they diserve. Manga is a joy of life, so I'll help anyone who likes manga, since manga is my way to connect to the world.  
  
(with Kurama)  
  
Kurama: (thinks) I have never played the lottery before. I think I'll try it. (says) Tenki, would you do me a favor?  
  
Tenki: (cleaning her stove) Sure.  
  
Kurama: Watch my shop for me. I need to go and pick up something.  
  
Tenki: All right. (starts scrubbing as hard as she can to get off whatever's on it)  
  
Kurama: (walks out of the store and down onto the other side of the market) hmm. Lucky Ticket? Lotto? Hmm.  
  
Lotto Guy: (is the secret seller from Courage the Cowardly Dog) Hey, there. Wanna by a lotto ticket?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Lotto Guy: $2, please.  
  
Kurama: here (gives him the money and Kurama gets the ticket)  
  
Lotto Guy: Watch channel 296 on Direct TV to see your results (A/N: That's cartoon network I think. My mom has satelite) at 5 tonight.  
  
Kurama: Okay. (walks back to his store)  
  
Yusuke: NO ONE LIKES MY SHOP!!  
  
Tenki: no, people up here in Seattle aren't that big on violence, Yusuke.  
  
Kurama: Did anyone come by looking for me?  
  
Yusuke: A herd of Fangirls!  
  
Kurama: I see. I guess it was better that I did take my leave. (sees Tenki drawing) Tenki?  
  
Tenki: what? I have fans. They're in the future though, because my manga will help my real family respect my talents more. (drawing a battle scene between the bushy haired prince and an evil sorceress) .I have to make them understand! Or I'll be left all alone.  
  
Yusuke: why doesn't anyone like violence?  
  
Tenki: They believe it can be avoided. Who knows or cares?  
  
Kurama: I always wanted to see Mt. St. Helens.  
  
Yusuke and Tenki: WHAT?  
  
Kurama: It would be nice to see it. (A/N: Right now I'm on vacation, and I got to see it! Cool huh? I'm gonna use what I thought of in a future chapter!!)  
  
Tenki: Okay. (keeps drawing)  
  
(**TIME WARP! IT'S NOW 4:30)  
  
Kurama: (turns on TV with satilite on to the channel to find out about how he did) Let's see if this $2 is really worth my time.  
  
TV: (shows guy beside weird machine) You decided to play the Lotto! Lotto! Lotto! Find out if you win! That's our motto! Motto! Motto!  
  
Kurama: (thinks) Great.  
  
TV: Now the numbers are. 34, 65, 83, 5, 2, 87, 16, 8, 9, 35689087654!!!  
  
Kurama: .I WON!!  
  
TV: No shit. Come to pick up your winnings today! Bring a friend!  
  
Yusuke: I'm closing now. I'm tired of this. see you guys later. I have to go and get a place to stay.  
  
Tenki: Bye, Yusuke! Go say hi to Keiko tonight! Call her, you'll feel better.  
  
Yusuke: I won't tell her about this job though. (closes his shop and walks out depressed like)  
  
Tenki: (yawn) I think I'll have to close now too. I'm kinda tired.  
  
Kurama: You wanna go with me to pick up my winnings?  
  
Tenki: Sure. (goes and closes her shop so they can go downtown to pick up Kurama's winnings)  
  
(They walk there and go inside the building. A/N I don't live in Seattle yet, so I don't know how everything is set up. I won't live there until July 2004!)  
  
Receptionist: Are you the one with the winning ticket?  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Receptionist: There are a whole pad of rules you might not have known about. Read the rules.  
  
Rules for lotto: Be married Live in same house Be over 18 Have own buisness No kids Like Chocolate Hate Starbucks in downtown Seattle  
  
Kurama: Those are simple. but be married? That's strange.  
  
Receptionist: Well are you or not? You can't pick up the money if you're not right at this moment!  
  
Kurama: (thinks) Tenki. I wish you could hear me.  
  
Tenki: (thinks) Kurama? I can.  
  
Kurama: (thinks) We have to be married if we're going to get this. Can I say it?  
  
Tenki: (thinks) If you hold true to your word, okay. I'll deal with it. I like you a lot, but. go ahead, but you have to make it happen.  
  
Kurama: (thinks) What a proposal! I haven't even known you a week!  
  
Tenki: (thinks) I love you too.  
  
Receptionist: ALL RIGHT! ARE YOU MARRIED?!  
  
Kurama: Yes, we are. This is my wife Tenki.  
  
Tenki: Excuse me, but. why are there so many rules?  
  
Receptionist: (shrugs) Plot hole. You won 50 cents. Good day.  
  
Kurama and Tenki: O.O (they walk out together)  
  
Tenki: That was crap.  
  
Kurama: No kidding. I agree.  
  
Tenki: You have to keep that promise.  
  
Kurama: Tenki. I overheard you talking to Jin today.  
  
(*TIME WARP! AFTER CLOSING FOR THE KINOKUNIYA!)  
  
Hiei: That was the best day of my life. I loved everything. The interaction, the manga, the people, the manga, the money, the MANGA! (walks into the apartment to find Kuwabara Seagull sitting on Kuwabara's floor staring at a Yukina picture. A whole is busted in the window)  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: MINE! MINE!  
  
Hiei: Supper! (charges up DODF)  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: MIIIIIIIIINE!  
  
Hiei: What? You can talk! (lets DODF die out) You might be that Baka's pet or something. All right, okay. What do poop birds eat? Eiikichi! Yes, the baka's kitten he's had hidden in his coat. (gets out Eiikichi) Here, stupid bird. Eat this!  
  
Eiikichi: MEOW!  
  
Kuwabara Seagull: Mine! MINE MINE MINE! MINE!  
  
Hiei: Yes, go ahead and eat her. No one but Kuwabaka will care.  
  
(Eiikichi and Kuwabara Seagull begin to cuddle)  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't like to watch THIS!  
  
(walks out)  
  
(with Kurama and Tenki)  
  
Kurama: so you really do live in that shop? That's why I never see you go home. (A/N these episodes occur on a ficitous time line. They've known each other for about five days)  
  
Tenki: Yeah, to be such a small shop, my bed is under the hollow counter I'm so short (5'5") that I can fit in there. My fridge is under the ingredient box and my TV is beside it but most people think it's just a table like thing. I have headphones for it, and a PlayStation 2! Everything to make a house a home, except for the thing I left when I came here.  
  
Kurama: It's not a home there.  
  
Tenki: (nods) it will never be as long as I'm like I am now.  
  
Kurama: we can't afford a huge wedding or to bring everyone over either.  
  
Tenki: Oh? Let me call a friend of mine. You have a cell phone?  
  
Kurama: (hands her the cell phone) Here.  
  
Tenki: Thanks. (dials number)  
  
Phone: (makes ring tone)  
  
Voice in cell phone: Hello?  
  
Tenki: Hey, do you know who this is?  
  
Voice in cell phone: It's Tenki! How are you?  
  
Tenki: Well, I'm in a situation that's between a rock and hard place.  
  
Voice in cell phone: That's mean. So can you tell me?  
  
Tenki: I need your telepod.  
  
Voice in cell phone: .no shit? Why? I don't get it.  
  
Tenki: All right, it's to save money.  
  
Voice in cell phone: You finally decided to tie the knot. didn't you?  
  
Tenki: How'd ya know?  
  
Voice in cell phone: Well, I saw it on channel 296. You're married to Kurama? That's too damn twisted for me. You married?  
  
Tenki: Not yet. That's why we need your telepod, YOSHI!  
  
Yami Yoshi: (Tenki's little brother, BTW) Heh heh heh. as long as I can appear and cause mayhem.  
  
Tenki: YOSHI!! STOP IT!!  
  
Kurama: (not on phone) Tenki, what's wrong? We can make money if we want.  
  
Random Delivery Guy: KURAMA!!! (the guy from Bugs Bunny cartoons) PACKAGE FOR KURAMA! (hands Kurama a package addressed from the Lotto people)  
  
Kurama: .oh? (opens it but it's a howler letter from Harry Potter)  
  
Howler Letter: YOU HAVE TO PROVE YOUR MARRIED OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED FOR FRAUD!! STUPID MORTALS BURN IN HELL!!! (explodes all over Kurama's face)  
  
Kurama: (with ashes like stuff on his face) cough. cough. yes, I see.. tell Yoshi he can do whatever he wants. I don't think I could stand jail.  
  
Tenki: (into phone) WHAT THE F**KING EVER!! JUST BRING IT TO KURAMA'S APARTMENT!!! (whispers the room number so no fangirls hear it)  
  
Fangirls: DAMMIT!!!!!  
  
Yami Yoshi: (can't stop laughing) Yuppers! Let's go ruin a wedding! (click)  
  
(TIME WARP!!!!! THE WEDDING!!!)  
  
(Jin and Y. Yoshi are running around like crazy victims of mass hysteria. Touya, Suzaku (Saint Beast), Shishiwakumaru, and Chu are drinking some strange stuff. Kurama is in a tux, waiting. Tenki's family, including Dragon Gurl and Youko (red redheaded bishonen fic to find out how they got separated) are waiting, put impatiently. Yukina, Keiko, Botan are the bridesmaids. The best man is Hiei, while the matron of honor doesn't exist, because Genkai is dead. (in her younger form). that's the scene. Now let's get to the real stuff)  
  
Y. Yoshi: I don't wanna decorate!  
  
Jin: Me either!  
  
Dragon Gurl: BOREDOM IS CLAIMING ME!!  
  
(Doors open and another delivery guy brings in an altar)  
  
Another Delivery Guy: I have an altar. where's Tenki?  
  
Kurama: I don't know. I don't think I'll never find out. The groom never knows!!  
  
Touya: (drunk) Ah yes this is the life.  
  
Another Delivery Guy: Where do you want this?  
  
Kurama: Go and put it there. (points at place to put it)  
  
Youko: I heard that Y. Yoshi is the only person they could give enough money to to be the Preacher.  
  
Dragon Gurl: So? Jin's doing the organ thing. (points at Kagato's Organ from Tenchi Muyo) What do you think of that?  
  
(TIME WARP!! WEDDING STARTS!!)  
  
Jin: (plays on organ the death march to Star Wars)  
  
Y. Yoshi: I am expecting. great things. from this wedding.  
  
Kurama: (nervous) I think that Jin's playing the wrong song.  
  
Jin: Wha? Oh sorry. (Plays main theme to Terminator 3 A/N that wasn't too bad a movie, I think)  
  
Y. Yoshi: (snickering) This will be good.  
  
Dragon Gurl: That's still the wrong song.  
  
(door opens)  
  
(Tenki appears wearing a white kimono like dress but not a kimono)  
  
Tenki: (silent and walking up the aisle with a paper cut out of her dad attachted to her arm crying)  
  
Paper cut out of Tenki's Dad: (has note on it) Sorry I couldn't make it, Tenki. The van broke again. Love Dad.  
  
Tenki: (keeps walking but trips on the cut out and falls on Kurama who was trying to catch her and he falls onto Hiei, and they both fall into the machine that was supposed to be the altar) KURAMA!!!  
  
Jin: (starts to play the worried music from Signs)  
  
D. G.: What the hell? Jin, can't you play something that fits?  
  
Jin: I only know three songs.  
  
(The machine suddenly starts spitting out clones of Kurama and Hiei by the millions! All real and in tuxes!!)  
  
Tenki: Kurama!! Hiei!! .are you all right?? Kurama, hun!! Kurama!!  
  
Kurama: (looks up) I'm all right, Tenki. don't be worried.  
  
Random Kurama clone: Oh.  
  
Tenki: What the??? (lifts all the flowers off the "altar" to find it was Pokemon's Nurse Joy machine!) NURSE JOY MACHINE?!  
  
Kurama Clone 346785: What happened?  
  
Hiei Clone 754679: Hn. I want a hot fudge sundae.  
  
Tenki: all right, we have to do something about all these Kurama and Hiei clones!! Any fangirl out there that wants a real Kurama or Hiei without anyone saying "Hey, he's mine!"? I understand, and with all these clones, everyone can have 1!!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: (get out of machine)  
  
Kurama: Tenki. what's it matter? (kisses her)  
  
**Well, all right, anyone who wants Kurama or Hiei review! Or email! It will take me almost three weeks to get him to you, but they will come! Enjoy!  
Tenki** 


End file.
